Dungens&Drangons: The Tales Of Matt the Tiefling
by Sir.Dolehite
Summary: this is the first Chapter in my story about one of my character made in my gaming time so jump in and follow the many fun and danger fill adventurer. warning there will be some parts that will have graffic part but nothing to strong so it is rated t to m
1. Chapter 1

The door slam shut as he hit the ground blood coming from his side where he had pulled the arrow out no he scream as he fell. Matt! Matthew! wake up said the big scales dragonborn looking down on him shaking him to wake him up it me cam Ur friend it a dream wake up. What Matthew scream as he woke up holding his side were the arrow had stab him in his side cam said u was talking in Ur sleep what was happening u was scream about something Matt stop resting on his hand he look and cam with scared eyes sweat running down his forehead he said in a shake voice it was that dream again the one i had scene it happen. Cam looking at his long time friend A tiefling or demon born to the common people as he set down he said "tell me about it" ? Matt wait a moment and rubbing his horn as he started to tell cam what happen said when he was younger he lived with his parent and his little sister who was a half elf that his parent had found when she was a baby her name was Autumn but everyone in a small town called her panda for she always like panda bears and it was a happy time before they came. Who came said" a voice coming from outside the tent". It was another big scale dragonborn name Barry walk in and sat down Matt yell i was busy tell cam here about the dream i was having. He sat down well keep going so Matt when back to telling it was a happy time till the cam bandit a big group of them cam throw the little town killing and destroying everything in the town him and his mom and his baby sister was in the back room while his dad was in the main room wait for the bandits. There was a loud boom at the door the bandit and their leader came throw the door he was a human i never for get him he had a big scar across his neck and one eye was missing he wears all black and he carry a long sword. His dad stop them the best he could but the leader stab his dad throw the heart and with a strong kick broke the door where him and his mom a sister was hiding the leader and his men stared at his mom standing in front of him holding a knife while he was holding his baby sis in his arms the bandit grab for his mom and broke her neck with is hands as he laugh than he when for the baby saying that we can take to live with us and be are slave but Matt grab the knife and stab his hand the bandit yell as he took the knife out and throw on the ground he grab an arrow from his sack and stab him in his side and grab the baby a left the house slamming the door as he left. That what happen Matt said to Cam and Barry as he sat there looking at them they both pause for a bit and then they both said that horrible have u trying finding them Matt replied yes but no luck yet well he sigh to him self we need to get back the mayor will be looking for us by now as he look out the tent the sun was coming over the trees ya he be happy he killed that Oni that was killing all the supply carts said Barry with a big smile on his face as he walk out of the tent ya he going to pay good for us doing this laughs. Cam as he got up and follow Barry out so get up and put Ur armor on and Ur gear and let go. Ok ok Matt said as he put on his full plate armor on and but his bow and sword on his back he walk outside the sun was up now he when a kick out the fire and started packing the horse he was on they mounted up and head for the town they arrived in the middle of the day they where met by a crowd or the towns people cheering and screaming their name as they came in the town bj the prideful one of the group was riding ahead with the oni head in his hand lapping up the praise the crowd was giving him. Cam turn to Matt and said he love this part the most i think ha ha Matt laugh that true he love this part the most beside the gold but who don't like gold he said smiling. Welcome welcome back great hero said they mayor in a deep booming voice they look to see they friend and mayor Lurch he was standing at the back of the crowd come follow me back to my office and i pay u he said as he turn and started back to his office. Come on Barry cam said they be here to cheer for u when we are done ha ha fine I am coming Cam they arrived at his office in the middle of the town they went in and he sat down at his desk u guys we can't thank u enugh for killing the oni and saving are supply carts did u find any trouble cause it took u a few more days that normal no Matt said well we mite have had it done quicker if Barry haven`t got catch in so many traps ha-ha. Shut up Matt it no my fault u disappeared and i could see the traps and got catch in them said bj looking at Matt with evil eyes well i had to go ahead and check stuff out it no my fault u can't keep up ha-ha Matt said laughing will u both will fighting said cam hitting Barry and Matt on the back or the head lurch it talking. Well thank u again for what u done for this town and here as promise Ur payment 5,000 gold each he said as he sat three big bag of gold on the table they all smile as the pick up a sack one for them they said thank u ask the left his office. They was standing on the step in front of the building cam was puting his gold in his chest that can hold the world and more that u got on a quest with matt a while back and bj was smiling running is fingers throw his gold but matt was not counting or looking at his bag of gold he was siting staring at the sky thinking to his self wat to do next i should have enuf money now save up to do wat i want but i need a crew and a good one at that with supply man i need but first i need to know were i going. Going were? what matt said going were cam and bj said again u said u need to know were u are going? umm o nothing i was talk to my self well guys i better get home i see u next time by matt said as he was walking away but he was stop by a hand on his shoulder he look and bj had gab hit and he said as matt turn u can leave we have to have a party for are Finnish are quest like we all ways do u no that matt he said staring at matt with a big smile on his face but matt push his hand off his shoulder saying no i have to get home and plan something I sorry no-no no u cant miss the party said bj come just have one drink before u leave the party please. Oo ok fine just one that it i no how u are with just one drink haha good said bj come on cam Ur coming to write well i got to go see someone before i come said can looking away who matt said don't try and sneak Ur way out of this if i have to go then u do to cam matt said point at him cam replied i will i just got to see someone by see u later. Who u think he going to meet idk un less it that female paladin from the last quest we was on but if no I don`t kown well anyway let go party bj said to matt pushing him forward to the bar ok i can walk for my self u dumbass stop pushing on me he stop in front of the bar the Pony in man we have add some good time here haven`t we matt bj said patting him on the back ya even with the no weapon in the bar law matt said as he lad his bow and arrows and sword on the bar table here barkeeper make sure u don't lose these or u lose Ur arms matt said to the human barkeeper that was clean then mug behind the bar yes sir he said caring them in the back room matt and bj set down at the table in the back of the bar matt put is feet up on the table then pull out a long wooden pipe and pack it with tobacco the lit and started smoking blowing smoke ring it the air as he look around the bar he so many people all kind or races from human to tiefling they all drinking and having fun. Hey u going to drink or just sit starting and people bj said as he sit a drink in front of matt he look at bj ya but just one remember that it as he pick it up and started drinking it but he soon find out that it wasnt going to be just one when u got done with that one cam walk in with two people one was the paladin he all ways go see when he in this town and the other was a knew face matt hadn't seen her around before but he didn't pay much mind to it cause he was getting up to leave but bj stop him saying wait u cant leave cam just got here u got have drink with him before u leave he said grabbing matt shoulder not matt said i had my one drink no i going. No u cant said cam who sat down at the table with the two girls that followed him in the bar yes u must stay said the new girl in a sweet voice well i don't no matt said just sit and drink cam said filling up him mug with drink o ok just one more drink for cam matt said smiling as he sat down so he talk to the new girl she was an elf it was starting to get later and the party was getting wilder and louder he had got done with his 2nd drink and he try getting up and sneaking away but rite as he was out the door a redhead human every pretty grab his arm and said wait were my drink u got to have a drink for me smiling at matt well i really should be going o come on please stay me and my friend it at Ur table come back and drink she plead with him. O ok i stay it to late now any way as he look outside the sun was gone and it was dark out so he walk back with the redhead wrapped around his arm as he sat back down there was a drink waiting for him bj said i new u would leave haha that was the last thing matt remember here before waking up in a bed the sun pouring threw the window he was rubbing his head oo my head it hurt i got to stop letting bj talk me in to drinking so much man wat happen a lot of fun thing sweetly said a sweet voice coming from under the bed covers wat matt said pulling back the covers and there laid a naked beautiful redhead human smiling at matt o no well i guess it was a good knight well i going down stairs i all ready late i need to get started on something he said as he got his cloths on and then his armor as he walk out the door he tho i got my next quest i going to finish the quest i started a long time ago i go to get my sister back i wont stop till she back with me ... to be continued


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

He made his way down the stairs while he tighten the last bit of his armor he turn down the hallway and went to Cam door and knock on it and thinking to him self how he remember which room he was staying in as drunk as he was last night know one answer so he knock on the door hard this time a voice came from the other side saying "yes what i was sleeping" he answer back "get your stuff and come down stairs i will be waiting for u hurry" Matt said walking out of the room. "I am going to wake Barry up" he yell as he left the room he walk a bit more down the hall and knock on Barry door the door open from him knocking on it so he quietly step in to his room as he look around " it look like the party moved to his room" Matt said to him self looking at Barry passed out on the bed and all the town people a sleep around it " hey get up Barry" Matt yell at him "what!" Barry said as he woke up from a deep sleep " meet me down stairs when u get your stuff ready we need to talk" Matt said as he walk out the door he walk down to the bar sat down lit his pipe and started reading the the town paper while waiting on cam and Barry to come down. As he was reading the paper he saw it his face turn pale his heart race as he read "Local bounty hunter captured one of the bandits from the Red-claw bandits that was only part of the reason he was to white with fear he look next to the right was a wanted pic or the leader he look and it was him the man the killed his parents and took his sister panda his face turn red with anger "i have to talk to him and make him tell me where he is and my sister to and when i find him he will die" Matt said to him self. "Well what u want Matt said cam as him and Barry came down the stairs then siting down at the table where Matt was sitting at "this is what i wanted to talk to u about" Matt said as he slides the paper over to cam and Barry they look at the paper and when dun reading it then Barry ask" so u are planing to go and find your sister and kill this guy in the wanted poster" cam turn to Matt saying " really u got a plan on how u going to do this cause me u and Barry can't take them on all by are self this are bad people Matt". Matthew look at them both and smiled. Matt waited then said "yes i do have a plan cam i not a fool like Barry ha-ha just joking so here the plan we need to get more people in the group I have already put up help wanted posters in town and place we be in during quest and the next thing we need is supply i will send one of u two to go get them and we will need to no where to go so me and one of u two will go talk to the guy they catch and find where to go" .Matt look at them saying "is that clear"both Barry and cam with smiles on the face said "yes it is" Matt stood up from the table and said "Barry u come with me and cam u go down to the stores and get the supply here a list of what we need we will meet back here when we are done ok " cam stood up "got it " he said as walk out of the bar . Matt and Barry walk out the bar and head up the road to the army barrack to see the knight commander to find the guy from the Red-claw bandits as they walk in to the building and walk to the font desk but their was what to look to be a human female warrior stand up there talking to the knight commander so they just stood there and waited but it didn't take long the girl turn to leave and as Matt and the girl eyes meet she pause for a moment to say "hi my name is Korean i come from the town called Long-leaf are u the tifling they call Matt the one that just got back from killing that demon and saving the town?". As Matt stood the look at the human he exam her in his head from her long blonde hair that look it was kiss by the sun to her skin that look to be smooth as silk and looking at her full-plated armor that fit her saw that he was just staring at her and so she said "hello um sir my eyes are up here" Matt who was shock said " sorry yes my name is Matt and yes i just got back from saving the town it nice to meet u Korean well if u will forgive me for staring me and my friend here need to speak with the knight commander" Matt turn to talk to the knight commander when Korean grab his arm and said "wait i wasn't done i have to ask u something " Matt stop and turn back and said "yes what is it " she smile and said " i like to join u in your next quest please that if u will have me " Barry lend over to Matt ans whispered something in his ear and Matt said " here meet us at this bar and we tell u then " as he hand her a piece of paper she turn and walk out of the building. Matt turn to the desk and said " commander Thomas i like to talk to that new prisoner u got today " the commander shuffle through some papers then handed Matt and said " here u go Matt he in cell 420 on the left but i will have to ask u to leave your weapons with my guard sorry it the rule u understand " Matt nod his head and him and Barry when to the guard and handed him the weapons and head to the back of the building till they reach the cell they was looking for "here we got Barry " said Matt to Barry as he unlock the door and walk in to the room in the middle of the room sat the bandit in a chair tied up Matt walk up to him and said "Hey u what your name bandit?" the bandit slowly raise his head and look at Matt smile a weird evil smile and said " my name is Caleb the Red-claw bandit`s elf hex-blade till i got caught if i been with the group i would be here" Barry appear behind him and put his hand on Caleb shoulder and said " two thing what is a hex-blade and Matt u think he be good and tell us what we want to know?" Matt turn to Barry and said " a hex-blade is really what i am a warrior that can fight with a sword but can cast and do magic to and i hope he is good cause i hate see what would happen if i left for a moment and it was just u here to get him to talk ha-ha" Barry smile and said that would be bad " as he grip down on Caleb shoulder harder Matt pull out a picture of his sister and showed it to Caleb and ask "have u seen this girl she be much old in this picture she be 18 or 19 with black hair that is black as night and eyes as blue as the sea she was taking by u Red-claw bandits from me and my parents when u destroy my town now tell me what u know or els i make u tell what i need to no" Caleb in pain from Barry crushing his shoulder look at Matt and spit in his face and said " why should i tell u anything and how u that girl is still with are group not dead " Matt put away the picture and look at Barry and nod. Barry grabbing on Caleb shoulder harder digging his claws in to his skin then slip out a knife he had hidden in his boot and shoved in to the top of other shoulder and twisted back in fourth making Caleb scream in pain Matt nod at Barry and he stop and took the knife out then Matt said " u ready to talk now ?" Caleb looking at Matt in pain said " never" Matt nod and Barry took the knife and stab it in to Caleb leg and slowly drag it down his leg then took it out and did the same to the other leg and took it back out and started head for his side to stab it in when Caleb scream " STOP stop ok i tell u what u want to know just stop him " Matt nod to Barry and he step back and put the knife up "ok so tell me what u no do u no this girl and is she still alive and with your group and were is your base at ?" Caleb slowly look and said " yes i no that girl i was the one that was to watch her and raise her and yes she still alive she lived with are group and she goes by the name Knifes are leader gave it to her and are base is in The great snow back mt. " Matt stood up and look at Barry and nod and then turn to Caleb said "now was that so hard to say the first time thank for your help to bad i am the last person u will help" Matt turn and walk out the door and closed it behind him and talked walking down the hall and he could hear the sound of Barry Killing Caleb in the room as Caleb let out one last scream then Barry join Matt to get they weapons from the guards and as they walk out Matt said back to the knight commander " u might want to clean up his cell it look bad in there haha" . They walk down the street till they got the bar and walk and look across the way to see cam sitting in the back at a long table with a bunch of people they head back to were cam was and sat down next to him "so did u get everything that was on the list cam" Matt said to cam as he look at everyone at the table cause they was staring at him like they was waiting for him to say something Cam said "yes i did it all in the back on the horses and why i was out getting the stuff these people cam up looking for u wanting to ask u about joining your next quest " Matt look at them again and said " well thank u for come from were every u came to join my quest I know sum of u from other quest that we did before like Ryan the wizard haha it been a while and some of u i just meet like Korean nice to see u again and some of u i meeting for the first time to feel free to talk to me so i can get to know u" as Matt sat back down a every beautiful red-head elf caring two mugs one of whiskey the other vodka came and sat down beside him and handed him the one mug of whiskey and said " drink" Matt pick up the mug and drank it down and sat it back and stared at this elf that was every beautiful a well figured and every well in Dow as Matt was still staring at her she pour an other drink and when u drink and said " may i help u with something u act like u never seen boobs before?" Matt look up and said "what um o ya i seen many boobs it just not some that are so nice haha so who are u and what your name and what do need from me" the elf finish drinking her drink and said " well thank and my name is Nina am an elf if u can tell i come from a group of elf in the forest of the giant trees and as for what need from u that could be a lot of thing but that for later i would like to join your quest to find your sister " Matt listening to what Nina was saying toke out his pipe a lit it and as he blew out smoke he said " i be glad to have some one with your skill and stuff here your room key i pay for your room here scent u be joining us if i was u i turn in early cause we will be leaving early in the morning " Nina took the room key from Matt and took it and the bottle or vodka and headed up to the room and as she was walking up the stairs she said back to Matt "if u get lonely at night u can come see me and my door might be unlocked" Matt just smiled and when back to what he was doing to see a man come sit down next to him this man was black in skin color he appeared to be skinny but strong he was dress in a fine well mad vest white shirt and black pants he smiled and said " hello there my name is Dante i am a bard i saw your help wanted poster and if u will have me i gladly like to join your quest" Matt still smoking on his pipe said " i would enjoy have u Dante i never work with a bard before but i bet it be great here your room key i see u tomorrow " Matt turn to one of the bar maidens and ask for her to bring more drinks for the table as the maiden was bring the drink over to the table another guy seem to be look for Matt came walking up he was a human to had long blonde hair that hang in his face he seem to be dress as a rogue as he made his way to the table and sat down in front of Matt and slide a card over to him and said " here my card " Matt pick it up and look at it and it said " Kevin the rogue" Matt handed it back to Kevin and ask " so you're a rogue well i work with many rogue some great at what they do and others who got them self kill cause they don't no what they are doing and get me hurt to so what make u think u got the skill to join my quest cause i will not have a rogue that will mess up and get me the group and him self kill " Kevin just smiled and said "well while u was talking i done toke u coin sack and your dagger and unhook your sword so u can grab for to attack me" Matt felt for his sack and dagger and sword and they was gone and his sword was on the ground he look up to see Kevin smiling and his sack and dagger on the table next to him "well every sneaky but how quick are u " said Matt as he move from his seat with great speed reaching for his gold and dagger but in a flash Kevin had pin his hand with his sword to the table and had a dagger of his own to Matt neck and by now cam and Barry and seen what happen and grab their weapons but before they could move Matt said " don't do anything i just testing him just sit back down it fine " so they set back down "your every good sneaky and quick with your blades but u wouldn't have live long were i land my last blow" Kevin`s eyes had a look of shock as he felt the tip of Matt other dagger he had hidden between his arm and the armor around it. "How did u do that even no that u would have been kill by my blade" Ask Kevin as he sat back down "well i saw u coming so i figured that u try something to prove something to me that u was good and able to join my quest and when u fighter and quest with bunches of rogues u learn and pick up a few thing to fight and kill them" said Matt as he got his gold and dagger from the table and siting back down "but u are every good i have to think a study more to be faster than u " said Matt as he handed they last room key that he had to Kevin. He took it from Matt and said " so i in i can join your quest and how are u able to move so fast in that heavy plate armor ?" Matt just smile and said " haha cant tell u that now maybe later " Kevin nod and got and went to go to his room. Matt stood up and turn to cam and Barry and said " i am head up to my room and remember we will be leaving early in the morning so Barry no wild party " then Matt head up the stair and down the hall way to his room put the key in and turn it unlocking the door and when in and close the door he unhook his sword and pull out his daggers and laid them by the bed and then took off all hit armor and when to bed. Early in the morning the next day Matt was putting the saddle his horse and putting all his bag and stuff for the quest on the horse when from behind him he hear a voice say " dam when u say early u mean early " Matt turn around to see Kevin standing in the door way of the stable " are u the first one up and how u no i was down here?"said Matt "no Nina and cam is in the bar she drink tea and he reading a book and drinking coffee and Korean was coming out of her room when i was coming down the hall way and i hear sound of movement coming from Dante and bj room so i would think there getting up and how i new u was down here cause i saw u out my window heading into the stable " said Kevin "go tell everyone to get their stuff and get thier horse ready and meet me at the edge of the town" Matt told Kevin as he finished with his horse and climb on it and ride out the stable. Matt sitting on his horse a waiting for the other to come he thought to him self "well i am on my way sister i no it taken a while but i coming for u" "HEY Matt u there" said cam hit him on the shoulder Matt look to cam and seen the rest of them sit on their horse waiting for him to say something Matt turn the horse and said " well thank u for all joining my quest i sure it be a long and hard one but filled with bunch of things and gold and more that make it worth it there no telling what we will run in to out there but i no we can take it so we are headed to the Great Snow Back Mt. but are first thing we must over come to get to the mt. is to make through Yangon Forest" ... To Be Continue


	3. Chapter 3: The journey Yangon Forest

Matt and his friends Cam and Barry and now a group of new and old faces are joining them. Among them are Nina a ranger elf,Ryan a human wizard ,Korean a human warrior, Dante a human bard, and Kevin the human rogue. Now have join together to help Matt on his quest to find his sister and kill the Red-claw bandits that took her when Matt was younger. Now Matt and his group are heading to the bandits hideout in the Snowy Back they must first make through the evil and dangerous Yangon Forest...

"I never been in or through this forest so I due not what we will run into " said Ryan sit on his horse staring down the path into the forest " know offense but i don't think anyone of use have been in this forest am i right guys " said Kevin while drinking from his canteen "yep i never been in this forest i been in the west,east,south,and north but never this one " said Nina as she was staring a butterfly that had land in her hand " yep " "yep" said Dante, Cam and Barry " I know most of u have not been in this forest i myself have been in here one time and i almost didn't make back out but that mean we will have to be on are guard as we make are way through this forest so use every one of your skills to help each other and we should make through this " said Matt turn to head in to the forest and the rest of them following in a line behind him as they made their way into the forest and deeper and deeper they when the forest seem to grow around them ever way they look it seem that the forest when on and on. As the day went on they made their way farther in the forest by now the group wasn't as worrier as they was going in to it for they yet to run in it any monster or people , anything " hey Matt " said Kevin riding up to him " yea what is it Kevin " Matt said turning to look at Kevin " well me and Dante and Nina was wondering what was going on cause we yet to be attack by any monster or anything evil and this forest is known for those things and what is Ryan is do he moving his hand back and forth and their glowing" said Kevin Matt slow down and stop his horse and wait for everyone to stop and gather near him " I am shock that u was able to feel what was going on u guys must be stronger than i tho well there is a reason i am leading and Ryan is in the back me and him are casting a spell that cloaking us from anything that might be watching or look for it next meal" said Matt showing them his other hang that he was casting it with " wait i thought u was a warrior like me " Koreana said looking weirdly. " yes i am a warrior but i am also a sorcerer it easy-er than u think to learn magic when your half demon" said Matt " but anyway we need to keep moving it hard to talk and help Ryan keep the spell from fading " said Matt as he turn the rains of the horse and started to move on "Wait! did u hear that " scream Nina "hear what Nina" said Dante try to hear something " what is it Nina what do your elf hear " said Matt stopping his horse and turning around and looking at Nina her eye suddenly got big as she yell " ambush" suddenly like lighting arrows came flying from the trees everyone dove off their horse to get out of the line of fire "is everyone ok is any one hit " said Matt kneeling behind his horse peeking over to see where the arrows came from while getting his bow out him self "Ryan is hit " cried Koreana as she drag him behind a tree that was near by " how bad his he hit Koreana " Matt yell back " he hit two times one in his arm and the other in his chest" reply Koreana " damn well leave him there for now and get over here now Nina i will jump out a make them shoot at me i want u to use your elf eyes and find them and the rest of u be looking for them to and take them out" Matt said as he jump over his horse and drew his sword and yell " come on u bastards hit me if u can" as he was doing this Nina peek over the back of her horse look for where the arrows are coming from " I see them there are three in the top of the tree and three on the ground " she yell by now Cam ,Barry ,Dante, Koreana, and Kevin as join at Matt side weapons drawn and ready to fight when more arrows came flying from the tree Matt and the rest of them. Then Nina step out from behind her horse and fired two arrows in to the trees they hit there mark and two of the three guys in the tree fell to the ground "nice shot Nina not it my turn" said Matt which to his bow and aim for the trees he whisper some word the set the in of the arrow on fire and then he shot hitting the third guy in the tree make him engulf in flame as he fell from the tree and hit the ground. "Well u guy are stronger than we thought u was " said one of the guy that step out from behind the tree " they are just human bandit we can kill them easy " said Barry charging at them "wait" but before Kevin could finish telling Barry to stop Barry trip a wire that he didn't see set of a trap that sent a log flying at Barry but before it hit him Cam ran cut it in half Barry keep charging and swing at the first guy he saw the guy parry with his sword Cam turn and charge the 2nd guy and ran him through with his sword and with his foot he kick the guy off his blade while Barry who was still clashing sword when Kevin came from behind the guy and stab him in the spine killing in a snap then Matt and them turn to the last guy standing there sword drawn wait for the first one to attack when all of a sudden a huge bolt of lighting came from the sky and struck the guy killing him in a flash of light which made Matt and every one to look and see where it came from and they saw Ryan leaning on his staff the arrows still in him " can someones get this arrows of me " Ryan said as he fell to his knees Dante ran to him and lean him on a tree and gab the arrows and pulled them out then hummed a song and place his hand over the wounds and the louder he hummed the song the more his hand started to glow then he lifted his hand and the wounds was gone and Ryan stood up and said " thank u Dante " shaking his hand " I did not know u knew healing spell " said Matt walking up to them while putting his bow and sword up : yea i learned them so if i was in a tight spot i can make out alive" Dante said to Matt then Matt turn and walk to the bodes and look at them to see if they had the mark of the Red-claw bandits " well anything " Said Cam " know these are just some thugs that was trying to make quick money on us but i don't no how they saw through are spell " said Matt look over their body's for loot and stuff to take " I can tell u why" Kevin said as he bent down and pick up a thin piece thread " this was pulled across the road and when we rode over it pull along and it made a dust trail and they knew were we was " said Kevin " well we should be on are way shouldn't we " said Koreana climbing on her horse " yes we should let try to get as far as we can before sun down " said Matt climbing on his horse " quickly we must not linger here more monster and evil things come out at night " Matt said pulling the rains and galloping off down the road with the rest of them following him they when on for what seem to be hour and hour till Cam said " Matt were we headed the sun going down we need to set up camp soon" "yeah if i remember correctly there should be a clearing in the tree up ahead we will camp there for now " Matt said back to Cam they ride for a bit longer then Matt slow down and said " there it is the spot i was talking about we will camp here for the night Kevin i want u to set up traps around the camp sit Dante and Koreana u go get fire wood there should be an old pile of wood over there and Cam and Barry u set up the camp " " and what about me" said Nina get down off her horse and tie it to the tree " you Nina are coming with me we are going hunting for supper" said Matt smiling at her as he pull out his bow "o ok " said Nina in a quiet voice look down and blushing a little " what wrong with u why u face red" said Barry walking by her to get something for the camp sit " No there nothing wrong with me come on Matt let go" Nina said glaring at Barry. So Matt and Nina when off in to the woods to find food for the camp so they walk and walk deeper and deeper in to the wood as Matt walk looking something to kill he saw that Nina was quiet and was walk slower than him and he keep catching her looking at him finally he said " do u have something u need to tell me ?" Nina see he saw her just turn her head and blush saying" um well i wonder why u pick me to join your quest" Matt stop and said " quiet there something in the bush up there and why u ask that " they both crouch down behind some bushes and Nina said quietly "well u are a great bow master i can see that from watching u earlier and u can u magic so why u need me a simple elf ranger" Matt listening to Nina looking over the bush to see what was making that noise as he look he saw a big deer walking in to a small clearing and stop to eat Matt crouch back down and said " it a deer i am going to try to get it " Nina nod as Matt stood and pull out an arrow put in his bow pull back and fired it the arrow flew through the air hit the deer in the heart it fell over dead Matt and Nina walk over to the deer and Matt bend down to pull out the arrow and said " the reason i had u join my quest is that u are more than just an elf ranger take earlier if it wasn't for u we could have been all hit and killed by them thugs so don't think u are just a simple elf ranger u are a hero and u are every pretty " as Matt stood up and wipe the blood off the arrow he look a Nina who was stand there blushing with her head down then jump at Matt and hug him and kiss him then turned and start walking away and said "come one we need to get back" Matt standing there a little shock about what happen pick up the deer and started walking back to camp with Nina. They reach the camp sit were everyone was sitting around the fire " nice deer i starving " said Kevin and Dante staring at Matt who was skinning it and cooking over the fire " u two staring at it will not make cook faster" said Matt turn the deer over the fire the night when on after everyone had eaten Koreana when to her tent and fell a sleep Cam and Barry was sit down look over the loot from the thugs seeing what they wanted from it and Nina when and sat down next to Matt and lay her head on his shoulder and said " I am tired can i lay my head here" Matt look at her and said " I bet your tent would be a lot softer than the plate metal of my shoulder" she look up at him with those big blue eyes and said " nope i fine here it is nice by the fire" as she wrap he arm around his. Sitting across one the other side of the fire leaning up next to a log was Dante he pulled out his lute and started playing a soft song and he quietly sing along the forest seem to be quiet as if it was listen to his song and singing and as soon after he was done and the fire was starting to die down Matt,Nina, and Dante when to their tent and when to next morning Matt was first up he had already took down his tent and put everything back on the horse "well u are up early this morning " said Koreana walk up behind Matt " i could say the same for u being up this early but yet not wearing armor just some pant and a loose shirt" said Matt pull up her sleeve that had fallen of her shoulder then lighting his pipe " well we can all be as good as u Matt ' Koreana walk up closer to Matt make her sleeve fall of farther of her shoulder " Well i am up this early cause it the only time we can talk alone" said Koreana lean up on Matt rubbing her hands across his chest armor " well i take u hunting next time we camp so go put your armor on and get ready before the other wake up and see u like this " said Matt looking down at Koreana who shirt was barely hung on to her Koreana pull it up and turn around blushing from what had happen and said " ok then well i go now" then she walk off to her tent Matt just turn back to what he was doing smiling and laughing to him self then when he was done with the horse he walk around to the tent taping on them and saying ' time to get up we need to get moving " then he when and sat down waiting every one to get up and ready. Slowly everyone got up and got ready then they got on their horse and ride on deeper in the woods. Many hour of riding deeper in to the wood and no sign o coming out they started to wonder were Matt was head cause he go one way for a while then he turn and go another way for a while then finally Cam ride up to Matt and said " hey Matt do u no were we are going" Matt turn and said "nope i do not why " with every one hearing what Matt just said they all said "what" at the same time and Matt said " back when i when through here the first time before i met Cam and Barry i was in a group and we camp were we camp last night and when we move on we headed this way and we keep going and we ran in to some hill giants and they wasn't happy to see us and they kill all of my party lucky i got a way and but hurt badly luckily a group of half-elf found me and took me back to their village and i would have die if their healer a every beautiful half-elf could read my demon book and was able to use it to heal me i think her name was Katlyn " then Barry said " so u no were we are going it just to this half-elf place" Matt said no i no up to when i go attack then they going in and out and seeing the half-elf carrying and the their village so were right now in the spot were i was attack by the hill giants and when i ran away i when this way " Matt said pointing to his right "so what u plan on doing by following were u almost die and was found by the half-elf" said Dante scratching his head think about what Matt was trying to do " well if it wasn't for those half-elf i would have never mad out of this forest on the other side cause they are the one that no they way out so i hoping my going the way they carry me we will find the village and then we can get out of this forest for when i was here last time they help me get out" said Matt looking and the old track from were he was the last time he was here "this way " said Matt getting back on the horse slow after the trail till he stop the horse and got off and look around saying " well that weird " Cam getting off his horse too said " what is it Matt why u stop" Matt shaking head said "the trail stop the half elf foot print stop here like the went poof" " well they can't just do that" said Kevin getting of his horse to do u hear that " said Nina "no what was it " said Matt trying to hear it. " It sound like a girl screaming" said Nina then Matt jump on his horse and ask "which way Nina come one everyone let check it out " "it coming from that way" said Nina as she point to the north they all jump on their horse a rode of to the sound the more the rode the loud the sound got till it sound like it was next to them so they stop and duck behind some tree and then Matt look around the tree and saw three hill giants and they are standing over something but they are in the way and he could see then he look at Dante and said "can u see what they are standing over" Dante slow move around to see what the giant was standing over then his face when white and he turn to Matt and say " they standing over three dead half-elf bodes and a half-elf girl who tied up to a tree she the one screaming" Matt came to were Dante was standing and look for him self then Barry and Cam came over there and Cam looking at what going on and said to Matt " so what we going to do we have them out number but the are five times are size" Matt who was thinking about how to do this then he ask" any have any ideas cause i don't got anything right now " then Ryan spoke up and said " well are hill giant not scared of anything but thing that are bigger than them self ?" ."How knowing that going to help us" said Koreana to Ryan " well i was thinking i could cast a spell that make one of us bigger than them or some creäture to scare them off" snap Ryan back at Koreana "well that could work Ryan but there no many creäture that are bigger than them and they are smart to stay away from those things so they would wonder why it over here" said Matt to Ryan then Dante said " i thought that hill giants was ever stupid " " yea " said Nina agreeing with Dante and what he said then Matt said " yes that true most are but this group are smart and i no cause they are the ones that attack me and my group last time" "how can u tell "ask Cam " well u see that one on the left that big mark down his chest i gave him that when he was trying to kill me" said Matt pointing to the giant on the left " well we can just sit here thinking about what to do cause they look like they're going to do something to that girl " said Koreana pull out her sword "wait " said Matt grabbing her shoulder " we just have to attack them head on now me Cam,Barry,Korean,Nina,and Dante will attack them head on and Ryan i want u to hang behind use casting spells as fast as u can and Kevin i want u to sneak around and untie the girl and get her away from the fight then come and join it ok every got it " said Matt looking around at everyone and they all nodded back then Kevin when sneaking off to get the girl then Matt looking at the rest of them " ok when we just out of the bushes we will have the surprise on are hand so i want u to shoot as many arrows axes and spells at them to keep them from seeing what Kevin is doing ok" said Matt pulling out his bow and putting as many arrows in it as he could hold then they did the same while they did that Matt look over to see Kevin behind the tree ready to go he nod at Kevin and Kevin did back they he look at everyone and said " 1..2...3... now" they all jump up and fired a volley of arrows and axes and spell at the hill giants that had turn around to see what the noise was. As they turn two of the giants was hit badly by arrows and axes and spells the two giants stumbled back one falling down to the ground with a big bang that echo through the forest and the other keep backing up swinging his club while trying to get the arrows out his face and the third one was able to get out-of-the-way of most of the attack but Ryan did get him in his right hand with a powerful lighting attack blowing his hand off making him scream in pain then the giant went into a blind rage swinging his club at Ryan while this is happening Kevin had made to the girl and was untie the girl when suddenly she scream and pointing behind Kevin. Then as Kevin turn to see what it was he was hit in the chest by the club of the other standing hill giant who had got the arrows out his face. The blow through Kevin in the air till he crash in to a tree then going limp and hitting the ground then the giant turn to go for the girl but was stop Dante as he stab his short sword in to the back of the giant leg not doing much but making the giant turn and fight him but he was not alone Cam and Barry with swords drawn move to his side to help fight this great foe. While they was deal with there battle Matt, Koreana, and Nina was doing so well with their battle after they jump in the way of the giant to save Ryan from the giant he piss off by blowing off his hand. Matt when sword drawn charge at the giant as he did this the giant swung his great club at Matt but Matt quickly move out of the path of the club then jumping in the air swung down with great force cutting into the giant shoulder pushing the giant back but not stopping him then with great speed Koreana ran at the giant swinging her sword she hit him two time crippling the giant leg then Koreana jump back to get out of the giant reach but she was to slow and the giant swung his club and hit her in her side slamming her to the ground she rolled over and held her side yelling in pain as she pull off the broken armor dripping with blood "is u ok Koreana " yell Matt watching Koreana stumbling to her feet and said " i think i be ok " then trying to lean on her sword Koreana fell out and hit the ground "Dam it well it me and u Nina " said Matt as he charge giant " ok " said Nina as she turn and fire an arrow that hit the giant straight into his eye making him step back right into Matt sword that he was charging with and as he swung he crippled the giant other leg make him fall to his knees then Matt ran up his back and taking his sword thrust into his head killing him has he hit the ground. Matt pull out his sword out of the giant head and wipe the blood off it and then ran to Koreana to was still on the ground as he pick her up he pull back her armor and pull up her shirt and look at her wound it was bleeding badly but he could tell much more about it " can i do anything to help " said Nina as she ran to them "no just go and help the rest of them and check on Kevin see if he still alive" said Matt as he was trying to stop the bleeding. Nina ran to the other and Matt was holding Korean in his arms trying to think how to stop the wound from bleeding out and he knew he had to do something so he took his hand and speak a spell and then his hand was in gulf in a blue flame and then he press his hand against her wound burning it close but not make a scar were it was then he pull here close and with one hand open her mouth the breath and i white wisp move from his mouth to her then suddenly she started coughing " good you're not dead ok lay her i be back i have to help the others" said Matt with a sigh of calmness "Ma.." said Koreana trying to speak "quiet don't speak" said Matt then he pick her up and when to help the others. As Matt ran to join the other and check on Kevin but when he got there he saw Cam standing on top of the last hill giant pulling his sword out of his neck and Barry standing next to him smiling as he looked for the rest of the group he saw the Half elf girl and Nina standing over Kevin and Dante lay up next to a tree he walk up to them and as he laid Koreana down next to them he look up to ask Nina what happen when he saw who the Half-elf was he smile and said " so u are still the girl who all ways get in trouble aren't u Katlyn" the elf look at Matt then blush and smiled and said " Matt is that u and shut up u horn bully it not my fault u didn't stay to finish training me" Matt looking at Dante ask" will they be ok and what happen and u no why i had to leave and your just mad cause me not finishing your training is not the only reason u didn't want me leaving" " yes but we need to get them back to my village soon the rogue and a broking rib cage and arm and the bard right leg and arm and hip is broken badly what wrong with the girl " said Katlyn point to Koreana "she hurt bad i not sure what hurt but i had to close a big wound that was bleeding out with my magic " said Matt as he stand back up " then we have no time to wast" said Nina pulling the horse around to the group they all got on their horse and Matt put Kevin and Dante on there horse and put Koreana on his then got on and said " lead the way Katlyn" " yes " said Katlyn as she nod to Matt. They race through the forest as fast at the horse would go deeper in till they came to a clearing and a bridge over a river "wow it beautiful" said Nina staring at the village " u never see a elf village did u live in one " said Katlyn " no i grew up in a town so this is my first time seeing something like this" said Nina still look at the village " ya it look the same as all the other elf village we been to" said Barry "don't mind him he not to fond of Half-elf " said Cam hitting Barry in the arm "well it still look the same from when i was last here Katlyn but let us not sit and talk are friend need a help" said Matt pull the rains to his horse riding over the bridge. Matt after taking the 3 people of the group to the healer he when to go rest he was being lead by a Half-elf priest down a hall way slowly as they walk Matt back to when he was here and all the good thing and time he had living with the elf's and being with Katlyn " here we are sir Matt" said the elf stand in front of a door " what o yes thank u " said Matt come out of his daze " there is a hot water and a tub for a bath and a robe u can change in to out if that heavy armor" said the elf " thank u again" said Matt bowing to the elf then closing the door he slowly took of his armor and lay on the bed then took off his shirt and pant and then pouring the hot water in to the tub and got in and took a bath and relax. After taking a bath he when and but the robe on as he was made sure he put on right he heard a voice say " u never did look good in those elf robes " said Katlyn stay in the door way Matt turn and said "well i did all ways think u look better in armor" then Katlyn walk up to Matt and hug him and he hug back hold her in his arm she look up smiling and said " i miss u Matt i tho i never see u again" "i told u i be back or i find a way to see u " said Matt while brushing the hair out of Katlyn face then Katlyn leans up and Kiss Matt and Matt as he held her in his arms then Matt said "how are the other s doing ?" "They are doing fine Koreana is a wake so is Kevin and Dante and as for the rest i think they are walk around the village why ?" Matt kiss her one more time and hug her and said "well i need to go check on them" and he started to head for the door " but i wanted to spend more time with u " Matt when to tell her something back but when he went to look back at her he saw her lay on the bed half-naked smiling "well i guess i can stay long " said Matt smiling as he close the door and lock it. "No" Matt scream " o it was just that dream again " Said Matt grabbing at his side and breathing heavily while he sat up from bed " what is it Matt was it the dream again " said Katlyn sitting up from bed and rubbing Matt back " yes " said Matt getting up and getting dress " i am going to see the others " said Matt at he walk out the room. He head down the hall to the garden and as he walk through it he saw Cam and Nina standing next to the spread of red roses he when to them and said " hello i see u are enjoying the elf's lovely garden " " yes it is really beautiful and so is the whole village i love it so much " said Nina gazing at everything "yes they do no how to make their village work of art and by the way where have u been Matt the last i remember is u going in to the the elf's temple with Katlyn" said Cam glaring at Matt like he knew what he had done with Katlyn " um ya we when to the elf's leaders to ask them to give a map of the way out of the forest that all " said Matt trying not to smile " well were your right hand man Barry i tho u two stay together " said Matt trying to change the subject " yes we do but not all the time but i was one my way to get him from the tavern hopefully he hasn't start anything with the elf's " said Cam at he walk away from Matt and Nina. "So that half elf girl what was her name Katlyn i think" said Nina looking at Matt funny "yes it is why u ask Nina" said Matt " no reason just wondering so we should join the other" said Nina getting up from the bench and started walking to tavern and Matt follow her. Later in the day the group had all join up and was mounting their horses and as Matt was fixing his saddle Katlyn came to him and hug him from behind and whisper in his ear "be safe and come back to me" Matt just turn around a jump on his horse and smile at her and said " will do" and the ride of in to the forest soon they found the path the elf talk about and follow it and was out of the forest in a few hours now free from the forest Cam turn to Matt and said" so were we go now" Matt look at his map the turn to Cam and said " a place that me and u know all to well Dead Man swamp" "really i hate that place " said Bj with a somber look on his face " what is dead man swamp" ask Nina and Koreana " it is a place were a great war to place between evil thing and monster against human and elf now it a swamp that hold the body of million of bodes and is home to ghouls and zombies, spirit and hag and witch's" said Ryan " and we have to go in there " said Nina " yes we do but we will be fine as long as we stick to gather " said Matt as he move his horse so they head for the swamp not know what lay a head for them... to be contusion


End file.
